I could use someone a whole lot different
by AnnieWolf
Summary: Kid gets an unexpected phone call from his childhood friend and agrees to come to their reunion held in the hills of Scotland. But what he doesn't know is that, after that harmless 'Fine' everything will change, and not just for him. KidxMaka, HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1: Old pals and the trip!

**Author's note: **Hey!^^ So, I've been working on this for some time and I finally decided to upload it :] Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it and don't forget to review! :D

Ow, and a quick note: Here I'll be using one of my own OC's who will be one of the main characters, named Emiko. Let me just get you into the story, but I assure you, I'll update a pre story with more details about her life and all. So, she's a meister, her weapon is Blade, she's a half-demon and has been sort of 'adopted' by Lord Death at the youngest age, so she's practically Kid's sister. They share a very strong bond, which you'll see for yourself. So, enough of the spoilers and let us begin!

**Discailmer:** Yeah, well, you know...

I could use someone a whole lot different

-An Ouran Highschool Host Club and Soul Eater Crossover-

HikaruxEmiko, KidxMaka, HikaruxKaoru (not yaoi)

**Chapter one: Some old buddies and a trip to Scotland!**

_Why did I let them talk me into this? ,_ Death the Kid thought as he was walking behind his two weapons, Liz and Patty, and his younger sister, Emiko. They all seemed overly excited about all of this, but Kid found it to be nothing more than a drag. Besides, he wanted to spend his time with his love, Maka, and not thousands of kilometers away in Scotland, for some stupid reunion with some of his childhood friends. Sure, it will be nice to see them again after all those years, but why now? Couldn't it wait?  
Kid sighed as they took their seats on the plane and took off. Well, if at least, I have a feeling this won't be your ordinary trip...

_*Flashback*_

"Kiiiid! You have a phone caaall!" , came a yell from his overly energetic little sister. "I'll be right there!" , he yelled back, heading to the living room, carrying a book he was reading. Emiko handed it to him happily and hopped away to Lord knows where... Kid took a moment to watch her leave, and thought, although she was so different from himself, he loved her more than anything. He smiled to himself thinking of how much she meant to him, than he remembered the call waiting, so he shook his head and neared the phone to his ear. "Yes?" "Kiiid!" , came an exited shout from the other end. Kid had to back away his head a bit from the sudden yell. Than he laughed, recognizing the voice momenterily. "Kid! It has been ages! How have you been, buddy? Anything exciting happening in your life? God I have so much to tell you! Now listen, me and a couple of my friends are going to a short vacation in Scotland and I would most like if you'd come with us! Kyoya, remember Kyoya? He's arranging the whole thing so you don't have to worry a bit! And bring that sister of your's, it would be all the more fun!" , a never ending story of Tamaki Suoh was echoing through Kid's mind, as it brought him to the old days, back when both of them were just little boys. They used to play together up until the Suoh family has moved to Japan. Tamaki was still talking about the trip when Kid realized that he had drifted off. Sighing, he smiled and interrupted his old friend, "Well, that all sounds very amusing and all, but I think I'll pass. Besides, there's way to many things for me to be doing just here alone,..." . "What? No there isn't!" , came Liz's voice from the doorway. Kid sweatdropped and turned to his weapon, annoyed look on his face, "Evesdropping much?" . But, he didn't even get to finish his sentance, Liz, along with Patty and Emiko, was standing in front of him, pleading looks on all of their faces.  
"Ow, com'on Kid! It's Scotland for God's sake! Would it be really that hard for you to just chill once?" , they were all on their knees. "Or do it just for us, than! Pleeeeaaseee?" , now they had that puppy-dog face. Kid was staring at them blankly, carefully rethinking the whole idea in his head. Finally, he sighed and gave in, so he put the phone back on his ear, "You know what, alright. But it'll be no longer than a week." "Yes! I knew you couldn't resist! 'Kay, I'll see you at the airport there in two days!" , Tamaki said happily and hung off. Excited yelps and giggling started filling up the mansion as the three girls were running around, quickly packing all of their stuff. That was when Kid knew he wouldn't make it back without at least, a headache.

_*End of flashback*_

"Ohmygod, Kid, were here!" , Emiko was shaking his arm happily as he shoot up in his seat, slightly confused and disorientated. "Wha...?" "Ow, com'on! We're here, we have to get out." , Emiko was dragging the still sleepy shinigami out of the airplane. As they got all of their bags and luggage, they started looking around for a familiar face. Kid scratched the back of his head, eyeing the crowd. A small yelp from Emiko came from behind him, and he quickly shoot backwards, ready to kick the life out of the idiot that tried in any way to do anything to his sister. But, he was quickly cut off by her giggling, as she was held in arms of a tall blond guy, and by her blushed checks, whom Emiko found really charming. "Aw, look at you, now all grown up! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" , Tamaki spun her around as they both laughed. "You know, we both may be older now, but that still doesn't give you any chance of survival if I get my hands on you." , Kid stated, a smirk playing on his lips. Tamaki carefully put Emiko down and showed his hands up to Kid, "And I might add, years may pass, but you still stay the same, my friend." , he smiled. They greeted each other by their old original hand-shake and laughed. "I must admit, I wasn't very found of your idea, not that it's anything new, but as for now, I'm actually glad you talked me into it." , Kid smiled. "Care of introducing us, boss?" , came an annoyed voice of the Hitachiin twins, as they, along with the rest of the Host Club, stood behind. "Of course! How rude of me!" , Tamaki turned to his friends and gestured to Kid. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet one of my personal good friends and my childhood neighbor, son of the infamous Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid!" , Kid smiled and nodded his head in their direction. Tamaki crossed over to the Tompson sisters, "And these two lovely ladies are Kid's weapons, the charming sisters, Liz and Patty!" , they giggled and waved to the rest of them. "And finally!," , Tamaki rose his finger in the air, "The lovely miss death, but the very princess of sunlight, and also Kid's younger sister, Emiko!" , he dramaticaly gestured towards her, and Emiko smiled widely, showing her sharp teeth. "And of course, these gentlemen are," , Tamaki once again smiled and turning to Kid and the girls, pointed to each of his Host Club members, "The cuddly Mitsukuni or as we call him, Hunny, along with his strong yet gentle companion, Takashi, that is, Mori! And there's Kyoya, you all remember him! And Haruhi, our lovely lady among the brave knights, and our very own Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Each of them either smiled or waved at the new found friends. "Now, that we're done with introductions, let's head for the mansion and have some lunch!" , Tamaki yelled. "Yeah!" , everyone else replied and soon they were all on their way to the far mountains and fresh green fields of Scotland, but little did they know that this certainly will be a trip they will all remember.


	2. Chapter 2: Horses,noises'n'heart beats 1

**Author's note: **Heya! So, this is chapter two of the story, but, it's a bit long, so I've cut it in a few parts :] And for the Emiko thing, I'll be posting it soon enough, but all you needed to know about her for now was said in my last update :] So, hope you don't get lost and enjoy it!

**Discalmer: **If I owned this, Maka and Kid would definitely be together and Kid would have a little sister ^^

**Chapter two: Wild horses, strange noises and heart beats**

_Why did I let them talk me into this?,_ Kid thought as they were now heading to the wide field behind Tamaki's mansion. There, by the little wooden house, ten magnificent horses were waiting for them. Kid was never really a fan of horse-back riding, unlike Maka and his sister, he preferred his Beelzebub to get around. Now he only came along 'cause he didn't want to be seemed like an idiot or even worse, a coward, if everybody else joined but him. So he sighed and put his hands in his pocket, while walking next to an excited Tamaki, who was happily talking about something to him. In front of them, Emiko, Liz, Patty, Hunny and Mori were chatting and laughing, having a great time. Behind them, Kyoya was peacefully walking, seeming to enjoy the book he brought and was now reading. While, somewhere around them all, the two mischievous twins were probably plotting something yet again. It has been only a day and yet, Kid had a feeling that he met all of the Host Club quite well. But, that was one of his natural abilities, he could just tell what kind of a person one is, with spent not more than a few moments with them. Of course, that could also have to do with the fact that he is a reaper. He was still deep in thought when they all suddenly got to a stop. Somewhat confused, Kid raised his eyes to meet a pair of big brown ones. Shocked, he jumped backwards, only to realize that it only was his horse staring at him. Sighing from relief, he looked over at everyone else, who were most already on their horses. So, Kid easily got up on his own, and got a better look at it. The one he got was tall and black, with long white hair and tail. Kid smiled. It appeared that Tamaki got the perfect horse for him. And as he looked around, so for everyone else, he realized. Emiko was up on a beautiful and young hoarse, black with gray spots and hair and tail. Liz and Patty were each on sand-yellow ones, with their hair and tails tied up in a pretty bow. Kyoya was on a simple brown one and he seemed compleatly satisfied with it. Haruhi was also on a brown one, but this was the only one female and was a lighter shade. Mori and Hunny were together on the biggest and strongest one, yellow as the sun. Hikaru and Kaoru were each on a rare red wild hoarse, with long black hair and tail. And Tamaki was on the magnificent white as snow horse, which was worthy a prince. Which Tamaki, after all, _was_, Kid thought. As they all were ready to go, they headed for the near forest. Them entering it was the last time Kid saw them all together for the next few days.

***A few hours later***  
***-Deep within the forest-***

"Um, are you sure we're not lost, boss?" , Kaoru asked annoyed.  
"Of course! I'm absolutely sure that the mansion is this way!" , Tamaki pointed to the direction they were heading.  
"It seems to me more that it's in the opposite direction..." , Hikaru whispered to his brother.

**Meanwhile, at the other end of the forest...**

They were riding for hours now and Kid's right hand has began to seriously ache. "Where are we even going?" , he asked.  
"I dunno! I'm just following Kyoya-sama" , Emiko smiled.  
Kid sighed. He seemed to be doing it a lot lately. But, no matter the situation, it was nearly impossible to bring Emiko's spirits down. Kid was most impressed by that. "Well, to be perfectly honest, not even I know where this path leads us." , Kyoya placed his glasses straight. _Well, that's great..._, Kid thought, slightly annoyed. Although it has been merely a day and half, he was already regretting agreeing to the idea, in the first place. The thing that even more frustrated him was the fact that everybody appeared to be enjoying the trip but him. He wanted to enjoy it himself, though. But, something unusual just kept bugging him in his mind. He couldn't really put a finger on it, but something didn't seem quite right...

**Meanwhile, at the mansion...**

"What do you think is taking them so long?" , Hunny innocently asked. Liz sighed, "Well, I dunno, but it certainly is taking long..." "We came back hours ago! Why didn't they too?" , Patty schrached her head. "Because only you get hungry because of horse-back riding, Patty". , Liz answered.  
While the three of them continued on discussing it, Mori kept quiet, his thoughts elsewhere.

**Back on the south end of the forest...**

"Argh! Admit it already! We're lost!" , Hikaru waved his hands in the air. "Yeah! And we were lost for hours now! And I'm starving!" , Kaoru complained. "Alright alright!" , Tamaki yelled, "We're lost. But that doesn't mean we won't bump into others anytime soon!" , he said calmly. "Yeah, I don't think so..." , Hikaru said. "We're so deep in the forest it would be a miracle if we 'bumped' into anyone else but a bear or a wolf." , the twins said in union, shrugging. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." , Tamaki smirked and continued forward on.

**And at the east end...**

"Hey, did you hear something?" , Emiko stopped her hoarse.  
"Hm?" , both Kid and Kyoya said. "Just now... I think I heard something..." . They all stood still, waiting for the sound yet again. Suddenly, Emiko smiled, "Yes! There it is again! I think that may be the others!" , showing her sharp teeth, she eagerd Philip, her hoarse, in said direction, and he quickly began to ran. "Emiko, wait!" , Kid yelled after her, but she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Horses,noises'n'heart beats 2

**Author's note: **Well, here's chapter three or part two of the second chapter, how ever you will :] Things get a little interesting so hope you enjoy!

**Discalmer:** Only in my dreams...

**While at the south end...**

"Wait, do you hear that?" , Hikaru slowed his hoarse down to a light gallop. "What? I don't hear anything." , Kaoru was confused. "You're probably imagining it, now com'on! Let us continue!" , Tamaki said. "No, I'm sure of it." , Hikaru listened. "I...I think there might be someone else! Let's go check it out!" , Hikaru turned his hoarse to the right and got into a ran. "Hikaru! Wait up!" , he could hear Kaoru and Tamaki's voices, but they were far behind him. Usually, he would stop and wait for his brother to catch up, but this time, he didn't know why, but for the first time he thought he would do fine by himself for a bit. Luka, his hoarse, began to ran even faster, as if reading his master's mind. The wind and speed and the nature around him, made Hikaru feel so alive, it was great! That is, untill...

"Agghh!"

_Green. Sky. Luka. BAM! Ground._ That was the only few things Hikaru could remember seeing before landing hard on the ground. He slowly sat up, rubbing his aching head. He was whole covered in dirt and mud. His mind was still dizzy and he was more than confused. '_Where did Luka go? How did I end up all dirty and pained? What the hell happened?'_  
When his mind stopped spinning and the vertigo finally left, Hikaru looked around to notice another person sitting near him. His eyes widened, it was that weird kid's sister, Emiko, was it?  
It was then when he noticed she was staring at him. As soon as their eyes met, the girl in front of him burst out laughing.  
Blinking slowly, Hikaru finally got out his words, "Wha-What's so funny?" "Ow, I'm so sorry.." , the girl laughed once more, than gave him the nicest smile Hikaru has ever seen, despite her oddly-sharp teeth. "I'm really sorry for running into you like that." , she put her hand behind her head, "But I thought I heard something!" Hikaru took a second to take in her appearance. Her white shirt and black skirt were also covered in dirt, and she even had some on her face, her gray skeleton tie ripped, her short jet black hair was messed up and she seemed to be missing one shoe. As waking from a trance, Hikaru suddenly shook his head, "No, no! It was my fault, I should have been more careful." . He got up and somewhat unsure, extended his hand to the girl. Grinning, Emiko gladly took his hand and stood up as well. As soon as she was on her feet again, Hikaru let go of her hand, blushing a bit. Emiko just smiled at that, she found the twins more than amusing. Dusting off her skirt, she asked, "Well, do you know how to return to the others, or the mansion?" Hikaru scratched his head, "Um, no, not really..." , he was surprised to see her smile at him again. Man, that girl really loved to smile..., he thought. Emiko laughed, "Well, me neither! So, what do we do?"They both looked around themselves, they had no clue which way to head. "Well, I guess, as for now, since both of our horses ran away, we walk this way, I think it's the closest from the way I came from..." , Hikaru said.  
Nodding, Emiko passed him and started heading that way. Shrugging, Hikaru went after her.

**Sometime similar, at the east end of the forest...**

Kid sighed and neared Kyoya, "No use, she'd gone to far..." , he mumbled. "Shame..." , Kyoya said thoughtfully. Kid looked over at him, more annoyed than before. "We have to go after her." , he said. "I don't think we should." , Kyoya answered. Kid's eyebrow twitched, "We can't just leave her all alone in this damn forest, she could get hurt..." "Ow, I hardly doubt that. You see, Emiko is a girl more than capable of taking care of herself." , Kyoya laughed. "I think I would know my own sister..." , Kid hissed. Kyoya looked over at his companion. He really seemed like he was on the edge. The first sighed and straightened his glasses, "Look, Kid, instead of arguing over such things, how about we take a moment to calm down and relax a bit."Silently agreeing, the latter took in a deep breath and was already feeling a tad better. "Now, since there really isn't much we can do now, lets camp here over the night, and than we could search for your sister in the morning?" , Kyoya suggested.  
Giving in, Kid nodded as they each got off their horses, Kid's Knight and Kyoya's Emmet. Before they even noticed, it went dark, seeming the night already came down upon them. So they lit a smile fire to keep them warm. They were just sitting against the tall trees, when Kyoya asked, "Since ever you came, you have been wearing those same black gloves." . Kid looked over to him. "I don't want to push any buttons or mind your business or anything, but I couldn't help but wonder. Is it a case of style or something more, lets say, 'practical'?" , Kyoya asked.  
A heavy sigh came from Kid as he remembered that night...  
"Well, it is more of the, 'practical' case..." , he finally answered.  
"Ow, I see. And, if you don't mind me asking, why would you need them in the first place?" After thinking for a moment, Kid looked down at his lap and started pulling off the black glove of his right hand. In the pale fire light, Kyoya stared stunned at Kid's hand. Beneath the thick glove appeared a thin white-boned hand. Kyoya couldn't get his eyes off of the smooth surface of the showy bones. Finally realizing he was being kind of rude, he backed away, forcing his eyes to meet Kid's gaze. "I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude..." "No, it's alright. You were," , Kid raised his boned hand and examined it in the dim light, "merely curious." "How...How did it happen?" "It was a year ago, I think. We were in a battle, and I had to protect the ones I care about. So I did. When you think about it, it's actually not that big of a prize to pay for my friends' lives..." , Kid seemed to be deep in thought and the memory of that horrifying night. There was a moment of silence, until Kid put his glove back on, "Now, it's only because of my reaper body that I can still use it." "I see..." , Kyoya said, as well deeply in his own thoughts.  
As he thought about the tragedy the boy dealt with, he couldn't help but be fascinated by it, as well. He looked over at the reaper boy. He always seemed to be deep in thought, seemed to be troubled by something. And, although he was more than polite to everyone, the cold look in his golden eyes got Kyoya thinking, _Who is this boy, actually?_

**At the same time, somewhere lost in the forest...**

The small fire was cracking between the two, slowly humming them to sleep while keeping them worm. Hikaru just fell asleep when a sudden crack woke him up. He quickly jumped on his feet, startled and still disorientated from the light rest, he started looking around, when he noticed that Emiko wasn't there. Panic rising in his chest, Hikaru started searching for her around the campfire. When he could find her no where around, he stopped for a moment, unsure if to continue to look deeper within the cold darkness of the forest or just sit by the fire and wait for her to return on her own. Hikaru was going to take the latter, when a thought came into his head, '_What if she'd gone hurt?'_ Than another one, '_What if a wild animal attacked her and she couldn't defend herself?'_ Soon, his head was full of all kinds of disturbing thoughts and sorts of horrifying scenarios playing over and over again before his eyes. Without even realizing it, Hikaru was soon deep in the mist that surrounded the tall trees. Somewhat blind in all that blankness, he was stumbling and tripping his way between the plants. Suddenly, something snapped loudly a few inches in front of him, when a lightning of shock went through him. Hikaru's eyes widened and he was just about to yell, when a small hand covered his mouth. A few parts of a second later, he was sitting on a branch, somewhat 50 meters from ground. Realizing this, Hikaru momentarily grasped on the tree, to terrified of falling down to notice anything else. As a couple of moments passed and he felt his heart begin to pound normally again, he realized the tree from his grasp, when he felt horrible pain strike his right leg. Concentrating on not gasping out in pain, Hikaru looked carefully down at his leg and noticed a small object hooked up onto it. "_Careful_!" , a sharp whisper came from somewhere in front of him. Suddenly, Emiko came out of the shadows and sat beside Hikaru. "_Don't move to much or it might carve even deeper._" , she whispered to him. Slowly nodding, Hikaru stopped moving and let out a small shriek. To his shock, Emiko laughed a little.  
"What on Earth would you be having to laugh about? I'm drowning in endless pain here and instead of helping me you _laugh_?" , Hikaru hissed. To that Emiko laughed again.  
"Ow shut up! _Drama queen_. It's not like your going to die, or anything, it's just a small cut." , she gave him an all-knowing look. "And I _was_ going to help you, so that was kinda unnecessary." , she said as she carefully took the trap in her tiny hands and as she clicked something on it, it slipped off Hikaru's leg. Finally free, Hikaru grabbed his slight bleeding leg to examen it. "Like I said," , Emiko tossed the trap in the bushes, "You'll be okay. When we get back just mend it with some cream and it'll be as good as new!" , she smiled. Hikaru looked over at her doubtfully. "Ow, trust me, will you?" , Emiko said. He sighed and mumbled a '_Fine_'.  
"What was that thing anyway?" "Ow, that? It was a bear trap. And a rather small one." , she explained. "Ow.." , he sighed.  
Emiko was still for a moment, than stood up easily and elegantly on the branch and danced (as her walking always seemed like it) further away, to the very end of the branch. "_Hey, where are you going?_" , Hikaru hissed. "_Shhh! Now shut up and come here._" , came a whisper. Giving in, he crawled ahead, meeting Emiko a few feet away. She put her finger on her lips, motioning for him not to talk. He nodded once, but couldn't help but acknowledge that she had very pretty lips... Coming back from his reckless thoughts, Hikaru followed Emiko's finger, which now was pointing at something below them. It was a sight that in the same time surprised and horrified him.

**Note: **I just love writing about Emiko^^ She's just so fun :] Anyways, her and Kid's previous history coming up soon! :]]


	4. Chapter 4: Horses,noises'n'heart beats 3

**A/N: **Two chapters in a day! New record! :D Anyways, here's part three of the second chapter, **_Wild horses, strange noises and heart beats pt3!_**

**__Disclaimer:** Non mine...

**888**

A couple of gray wolves were enjoying their dinner in some poor small animal. Hikaru looked over at Emiko, expecting the same reaction as the one that he had, but the girl didn't seem terrified or scared at all. No, she even seemed... Fascinated by them. Her silvery eyes were wide with excitement and wonder as she watched the two wolves finish off their meal.  
"_Fascinating creatures, wolves_." , she whispered. As she was observing them in the light of the pale moonlight, Hikaru was himself observing something else. He noticed how her black as darkness hair looked silky and soft and how her pale skin was all smooth and milky. How her eyes shined in the moonlight and how every line of her face, her body, was absolutely perfect. He noticed that, although she was covered with dirt and dust, she still looked as worthy as a godess. He wondered how it felt to touch her, to hold her, to feel her...  
"Hikaru-kun?" "Ahh! _Whaat_?" , he hissed unknowingly as he turned his head away from her, hiding his deeply blushed cheeks.  
"You drifted away, are you alright?" , she asked so gently.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Don't worry about me!" , he laughed fakely and turned further away from the confused girl. He was ashamed of his thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. It was all to much. So he leaned up against the tree, simply watching the girl as she continued on observing the wolves. Hikaru didn't remember when had he drifted off to sleep, but he sure knew it was a rather pleasant one...

***In the early morning***  
***-Still very deep and very lost in the forest-***

**At the east end ...**

"It's already morning, we should get going." , Kid stretched up and yawned. "I agree." , Kyoya straightened his shirt and dusted off the dirt, "If we leave now, by my calculations, we should be out of the forest by noon." "What about Emiko?" , Kid frowned.  
"Ow, yes. Well, she didn't came back anytime yesterday, so that must mean that she may have found the others. I say we head back to the mansion and if she is with them, _and she is,_ than the possibility of them finding their way back as well if very high." , Kyoya explained.  
Kid rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let's just leave than." , he got back up on Knight as Kyoya got up on Emmet.  
"Right, let's go."

**At now God-knows-where end of the forest...**

"I'm hungry and tired and my back hurts from all the riding, it feels like we were riding for days and we still can't get out, is this path even taking us anywhere?" , Kaoru sighed.  
"I'm positive!" , Tamaki said, "Just a few more hours maybe... And we should be as free as birds!" "Yeah, talk about how to kill a mocking bird..." , Kaoru said to himself. They were riding non-stop, hoping to find a way out eventually. And all by himself with Tamaki, the time they spent together wasn't all that fun. That guy just kept talking on and on, Kaoru wandered how come he never got tired? And besides, he missed Hikaru, it was really boring without him. Kaoru sighed as he thought of what ever happened to his twin?

**At the tall tree branch...**

_Yawn_. Morning already. Hikaru stretched up a bit, but suddenly remembering where he was, so he quickly sat back down. His neck was aching from the position he slept in and his leg was feeling numb by now. Hikaru growled in annoyance and looked around for Emiko. He spotted her a few feet away from him, on a near by branch, she appeared to be still sleeping. '_She must've stayed up long for watching those wolves play'_, Hikaru thought looking at her small figure. He than scanned the area for those damn animals and when he couldn't find any of them, he decided it was probably safe enough to get down. He only wondered, how. With his leg thomping like this, there was no way he could climb down easily. And jumping wasn't an option either, the ground was like 50 feet away. He thought for a moment. When he could think of nothing, he sighed and leaned against the wide tree. "_Boo_." , a small voice came to his ear.  
Shocked, Hikaru unconsciously jumped backwards only to find out that there was no space to jump onto. Before he even knew it, he was head-first nearing the ground, the wind blowing his ginger hair from his face. Not even having the time to yell or scream, Hikaru thought it was the end of him. Than, suddenly, the world became black and he felt like he was floating in mid air. '_I must be dead'_, he thought in horror. Than, as fast and sudden as it appeared, the darkness around him vanished and he found himself laying on the solid ground, whole and alive. Still feeling the vertigo, he slowly and shakily pooped himself up on his elbows and soon on his knees. Eyes still wide from shock and confusion he turned his head to the side to notice Emiko sitting next to him, a wide smile placed upon her pink lips.  
"You should be more careful, you know." , she said, gazing back at his stare.  
"_Wha_...?" , he whispered. "Ow, yeah." , Emiko scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Lets just say it's one of my many talents." , she winked at him.  
Hikaru was still obliviously staring at her when they heard the sound of a gallop. Soon, two tall horses were standing above them. "Hey! What are you two doing on the ground?" , came a familiar voice from the first one. Both Emiko and Hikaru smiled as they stood up and answered in union, "Having a picnic. What about you?" They than looked at each other and started laughing.  
Kaoru rolled his eyes and climbed down from his horse to greet his brother. "Where have you been?" , he tapped his shoulder.  
"You know, the usual." , Hikaru smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going, boys!" , Emiko stated, expertly jumping behind Tamaki on his horse. She just kept surprising and stunning Hikaru. She was so full of tricks and skills, even thought they've now known each other for a while, he still felt as if he had just met her. "Yeah, let's go, I'm starving!" , Kaoru growled as he and Hikaru climbed on his horse. Hikaru flinched from the stick of sharp pain, but kept his mask on. The last thing he wanted was to worry Kaoru. A moment later, they were all on their hopeful way back to the mansion.

**888**

Not two hours later, the four of them finally came upon the light of the wide clearing in front of the mansion. Out of the forest, all of them joyfully hurried forward, happy shreecks and yells could be heard. "Sweet Lord, _finally_!" , Kaoru yelled, jumping down from his hoarse and laying on the grass. The rest of them joined him, laughing and cheering. Not a second later, two other horses appeared on the edge of the forest, revealing the two black haired boys from the shadows. "Well, what do you know? You guys beat us." , Kyoya smiled.  
Growling from relief and joy, Kid threw himself down and hurried to meet with the others. "Hey, Kid!" , Emiko gave him a hug. Now, as he noted that she's as alright as she was when she left, except for the little dirt on her clothing (but that is to be expected), Kid could finally breathe normally again, knowing that she's okay. He could never forgive himself if something ever happened to her. She noticed his distant look and took his gloved hand gently in her own, "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." , he smiled and she returned it. "Finally! You guys were gone for a day now!" , Liz, Patty, Hunny and Mori were running towards them.  
"Sorry, we went on a little de-tour." , Tamaki laughed.  
"_Never again!_" , everyone else said in union.

**A/N: **Well, that's finally the end of the second chapter and I must say, I had a lot of fun writing it! :D Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Berries,moonlight and music 1

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **So totally mine. . . . It's true ! . . . In my dreams at least. .

**Chapter three: Strawberries, moonlight and music**

_Why did I let them talk me into this?_, Kid thought as he carried the baskets out in front of the mansion. They were all about to head to the forest to collect some strawberries. Of course, whose else could the idea be but Tamaki's? At first, everyone's reaction was to be expected, "_What? You've got to be kidding me? Again?_" and so on. But, after some good convincing (_here insert the 'puppy-dog eyes' strategy_), they all finally agreed as long as they don't go in as far as the last time. And so, here they were, preparing to go _'fruit hunting',_ as Hunny and Patty called it, for no apparent reason. _How wonderful._.., Kid thought. "Alright man! And women, of course...," , Tamaki announced, "Here's what we do! We divide among ourselves in five groups. That way we can get as many as possible in an hour, is how long we'll be. Everyone okay with that?" , he asked and as they all nodded, Tamaki happily continued, "The groups are the following," , he dramatically took out a Middle-age-looking-list and started reading as the others rolled they're eyes, "Mori and Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru, Liz and Patty, Kid and Emiko, and Kyoya, Haruhi and myself." They all nodded once more and, grabbing their baskets, slowly headed towards the forest, to finish off their part of work. But, where would the Host Club be if not to turn this into a competition? So, the team with most collected strawberries wins a big ice-cream sunday and the team that at the end has less than a 100 strawberries loses and has to pay for the sunday.  
As they were further and further away from the mansion once again, Kid thought of how he couldn't care less if he won or lost, but seeming that Emiko got herself pretty worked up for the contest, he decided to at least try help her win. The two were already somewhat in the forest when they came across their first berry bush. Excited, Emiko kneeled down and started putting them in her basket. Kid stood aside, watching her, deep in thought as usual. He flinched as he heard his name being called.  
"Sorry?" , he dozed back.  
"I _said_, doesn't this remind you of the times we used to go treasure hunting together, as kids?" , Emiko smiled.  
"Ow, yeah." , Kid stated.  
He was surprised and curious when she stood up and came to stand in front of him, a serious expression on her face.  
"Look, Kid. I don't know what could _possibly_ be on your mind all the time, but, could you just forget about it for a moment and at least _try_ to have fun? Can't you _pretend_ just for a second that we're still kids and that everything we want to do is have some fun? Don't you remember it?" , she asked gently, "Don't you remember the times it was just you and me, when _nobody_ could stop us, _nobody_ could hurt us, when we were a team? Can't you at least, pretend like you're _you_ and I'm _me_, and just enjoy yourself for once?" , she brought her silver eyes to his golden ones, :I think it's wonderful of you to be thinking and caring for your friends and family, but don't you think you could give yourself a little break sometimes? It doesn't mean you're selfish, heck, your the most non-selfish person I've ever known! But it's okay to loosen up a bit sometimes." , she smiled.  
A moment passed while Kid stared into her gentle eyes, before he closed his and sighed. He took her small hands in his when he said, "Being a shinigami just isn't a kind of responcibility you can take a '_break_' from or '_loosen_' it up... You just can't." , he opened his eyes to find disapointment in her's. It ached his soul, so he smiled gently, "I know you worry and that you want to help. It's just that," , he turned his gaze from her, looking at the light blue sky, his eyes deep, "If I can't even handle things _now_, how will it be when..." , he couldn't even say it. Emiko understood, she felt the same, and she knew how much her brother struggled to help and train to be worthy his father. She could understand the preassure that was on him, 'cause their father was, without mistake, one of the greatest and most powerfull persons on _Earth_, so many things and expectations were just buillding up on Kid's shoulders. And on top of it all, father has been growing weaker lately, and Emiko knew by the look in Kid's eyes, that he still doubthed himself too much and thought of himself as not prepared nor worthy. Of course, Emiko perfectly knew he would make a brilliant shinigami, but she just couldn't get that doubt from his heart.  
They kept standing like that for a while, both in their own deep thoughts, more foreign and unknown for each other than ever, but at the same time more closer than ever before.

***While at the Hitachiin's team...***

"Hey, look Hikaru, there's some here, too!" , Kaoru said excited and ran to the next bush.  
"Ow, I would so want to see Tamaki's face when he has to buy us a sunday!" , Hikaru smirked and joined his brother.  
They were hungrily putting all the strawberries in their baskets, when Kaoru looked over at his twin. He stood like that for a moment, when Hikaru looked over at him, confused. "_What_?" Kaoru shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that," , he smirked, "I'm imagining the look on _your_ face when you have to buy _Emiko_ ice-cream." Hikaru's face momentarily blushed and he jerked his head to the side, huffing, "And whet makes you think that _they'll_ win?" , he tried to act his usual self, but Kaoru knew better. "Ow, but we both know I wasn't referring to that." , Kaoru slowly shook his head, "What _exactly_ happened before Tamaki and I found you? Or, more importantly, what _could've_ happened if Tamaki and I didn't find you?" Hikaru's cheeks went to an even darker shade of red.  
"Wh-What makes you think anything would happen?" , he asked, his voice shaky. Kaoru laughed and Hikaru started waving his hands all over the place, "Will you stop that, Kaoru, you idiot, there wasn't anything between us and nothing will, will you just stop looking at me like that?" , he was out of breath when he finished. Kaoru just laughed on and smirked at him, "Are you saying there _wasn't_ anything, but you want it to _become_ something?" "No! Kaoru, moron, you've got it all wrong!" Kaoru just shook his head at his brother, _he could never express his feelings or admit them, to others or himself, he thought._  
_But, hey, who knows? Maybe things will change..._

***An hour later***  
***-At the mansion-***

"Well, it looks like the Hitachiin brothers are the winners! And they will get an ice-cream Sunday payed by..." , Tamaki announced, "Eh, Haruhi, Kyoya and me.", he scratched his head.  
"Or, more precisely, by _you_." , Kyoya stated, "Since _you_ are the one that started this silly competition in the first place." "Yeah, and besides, if you've took a moment to stop talking and actually start collecting some berries, we wouldn't lose." , Haruhi sighed.  
Tamaki grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. _Sometimes he just acted not different that a 7-year-old,_ Kid thought. He looked over at Emiko, who was a bit disappointed she hasn't won, but at the same time relieved she didn't lose. It wasn't a case of paying, no, both Kid and her are, after all, from a wealthy and well-known family, but it was more of the win-lose deal. "So, what'a we do with all'thee straw'erries, sir?" , Kaoru asked, mouth full of chocolate ice-cream. "Well, I thought we could have a night picnic! There will be lots of strawberries deserts and cakes!" , Tamaki said, already excited about it.  
"Did you say _cakes_!" , both Hunny and Patty said in union.  
"Well, I guess we can count them for the idea." , Kid laughed.  
"Yes! Alright than, men, let's get started on the preparations!" , Tamaki danced outside, pulling annoyed Haruhi along with him. Soon after, everybody else joined him but Hikaru, Kaoru and Emiko.  
Kaoru finished off his desert and stood up, "Well? You coming?" , he asked his brother. "In a sec, I have to finish this." , Hikaru answered. Kaoru nodded and turned to Emiko, "How about you, coming?" "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!", she smiled, playing with her hair in a near by mirror. Kaoru headed out, but at the last moment, turned towards his twin and winked before continuing on. Hikaru wished he could punch that smirk off of his brother's face and growled.  
He quickly finished his sunday and stood up to head outside.  
"Wait, you can't go out looking like _that_." , Emiko stated, now leaned against the wall. Hikaru stopped in his tracks, confused and asked, "Why not?" Emiko laughed and walked over to him, "'Cause you have ice-cream all over your cheek, silly!" , she giggled.  
Hikaru looked around for a napkin or something to wash it off, but failed to find anything helpful. He finally sighed and said, "I can't go all the way upstairs to my bathroom." "_Ow, no, that's way too far_." , Emiko acted to be concerned. Hikaru frowned at her sarcasm and said, "So, what do you recommend?" Emiko thought for a moment, than leaned closer to him, so that their bodies were almost touching. Not even having the time to process what she was doing, Hikaru felt Emiko get even closer, as she licked the cream off his cheek. His face was burning by the time she backed away and smiled, "There! All better!" , she turned towards the door and said, "Com'on now, everybody's waiting!" It took him a few moments to realize what happened and clumsy stumble outside. He was still a dark shade of red when he joined the others, his hand shakily touching the spot on his cheek.


End file.
